1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resistor comprising an insulating substrate on which a thin film of chromium silicon is present.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The material CrSi is particularly suitable for resistance layers having a surface resistance of 1-20 k.OMEGA. per square centimeter. Herewith resistors can be made having resistances in the high-ohmic range from 100 k.OMEGA. to 10 M.OMEGA.. The resistivity of CrSi.sub.x varies with the composition and is approximately 8.times.10.sup.-3 .OMEGA.cm in a composition having approximately 30 at.% Cr.
Such a resistor is known inter alia from an article by R. K. Waits in J. Vac. Sci. Techn. 6, 308-315 (1969). The most usual method of manufacturing said resistor is by sputtering the Cr-Si resistance material on the substrate which usually consists of ceramic material.
For the practical application of the compound in a resistance layer, the value of x may vary from 1-5.
A disadvantage of these resistors is that the resistance varies considerably at a temperature of 150.degree. C., for example between +3.5 and +8% after 1,000 hours.